This invention relates to objects or articles and methods for use of memorabilia for promoting sales of music CD or DVD recordings and to enhance collector activity for such memorabilia. The new objects and methods may enhance the value of selected CD or DVD objects for persons who wish to collect such objects and may aid in the sale of all music CD or DVD recordings whether or not each CD or DVD recording has been specially enhanced.
Collectable items or objects, such as, trading cards having pictures of popular persons and information about them may be in use. These objects may be valued and traded by persons wishing to collect trading cards. Memorabilia from certain events or activities may also be used for collectors activities, for example, a baseball bat used in a baseball game may be sold as a collector's item. The bat may also be cut into pieces to create multiple objects for collectors purposes. Other examples of collectables may include special edition publication of books with quality paper, bindings and other enhancements. These books may be sold in limited addition and may have an authors original signature in each set of books.